


It's Nice to Have a Friend

by FairyParker



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: Michelle Jones has never really had a friend, but what happens when her crush Peter Parker starts hanging out with her. Will she tell him how she feels?Based on it's Nice to Have a Friend by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	It's Nice to Have a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I spent far too long writing this and slightly lost interest during the end but here it his anyways. Please listen to it's nice to have a friend by Taylor swift after reading since it is purely based off it.

As the clock strikes 3 the school bell rings. MJ was walking towards her locker to collect her books. With everything she needed she shut her locker. To her surprise Peter was standing behind her. _Peter Parker?_

“Hey loser, what do you want?” she asked

“I uh don’t have my stark internship today and I was wondering if you want to walk home with me…?” he stuttered

_Why would he want to hang out with me?_

“I guess if you want” but before she could finish, she was interrupted by Peter

“okay great”

They walked out of school together, the snow covered the sidewalk. They had spoken to each other before, but it was never alone like this. MJ hands were cold, and she wasn’t really sure to start a conversation with him _Peter Parker._

“hey, you seem cold do you want my gloves?” he questioned.

_What is he doing? Why is he being so nice to me?_

“um sure, thanks.” She answered

“You got any plans this weekend?”

“no not really, just going to get some homework done”

MJ was blushing more then she would like to admit. She saw a smile appear on Peters face.

Soon enough they had arrived at Peters house. MJ only lived another 5 minutes away, so she was fine to walk alone.

“you wanna hang out? Peter said

_What is going on? Why is my crush acting like this? Okay just be calm and collected MJ you can do it._

“sure!” she blurted out.

They entered Peter’s apartment. She took off her extremely heavy coat and kicked off her shoes. They both sat down on the couch together unsure about what to do. Eventually they decided on video games. Surprisingly a few hours passed of them hanging out and getting to know each other somehow neither of them noticed until May, Peter’s aunt, came home.

“oh, hey May I didn’t realize how late it got. Meet my friend MJ” Peter exclaimed

“hey Mrs. Parker”

“It’s lovely to finally meet the girl Peter can’t stop talking about”

Peter was now as bright as a tomato! May just exposed him to the girl he likes. Peter laughed it off like it was nothing and said that he should walk MJ home since it’s dark out. They walked to the door and put their coats and boots on.

On the walk back the only thing MJ could think of is what Peter called her _friend_. Does she have a _friend?_ She hasn’t had a friend since kindergarten and that friend was imaginary.

“Hey, you alright MJ you look really frightened. Is it something my aunt said? I’m sorry she likes blurting things out.”

She doesn’t reply until they reach her house.

“I actually had a lot of fun hanging out with you Parker. Thanks for inviting me.”

A smile crept on Peter’s face

“We should hang out more” he whispered

It was late in the night now and MJ kept thinking about what Peter said and finally came to the realization that _it’s nice to have a friend._

As the weeks went on Peter and MJ had started hanging out more. They shared secrets with each other and eventually MJ discovered Peter was Spiderman. She knew all along but acted surprised when Peter came clean to her. She was always worried for Peter whenever he’d have to leave during their hangouts for some robbery. She knew he can protect himself but would still stay up on nights thinking about _where he was if he was okay and so much more_.

One night they had stayed up far to late watching movies.

“oh my god it’s 3am Peter how many episodes of Star Wars did you make me watch!”

“too many” he answered there was an awkward silence before Peter said, “maybe you should stay over tonight like a sleepover.”

“yeah okay. Like a sleepover.”

They got up from the couch and went into Peter’s room. He passed her some of his pjs. MJ went into the bathroom to change and Peter quickly cleaned his room so MJ wouldn’t think he lives like a pig. They both still liked each other but wouldn’t admit it. This was defiantly a big jump in their friendship.

_This is going to be an awkward night_

MJ really liked wearing Peter’s pajamas because they smelled of him. They were a bit big on her. She got dressed and headed into the bedroom. Peter was on the floor with a pillow and blanket.

“Peter I’m not going to force you to sleep on the floor. You have a twin bed that should be big enough for the both of us”

“you sure?”

“yep”

“Thank god because this wooden floor is hard” he exclaimed. She giggled and then yawned.

“okay come on it’s late and _we have school in a few hours_ ”

Soon they were both in bed their bodies touching. It was most definitely weird at first but soon they were both fast asleep.

The golden sun woke Peter up first. He noticed MJ laying on his chest slightly snoring. They were _just friends_ and _it’s what friends do._ Peter stroked MJ’s hair softly in hopes of her not waking up soon. He loved seeing her so peaceful. Everything about her was so amazing, the way she felt so comfortable around him made Peter all gooey inside. He was never really close to anyone. His best friend Ned had moved away and they tried to still be best friends, but school work got to the best of them. Peter would often see pictures of Ned on social media and feel jealous, but he has a friend. _A great friend._

After a while MJ woke up. She quickly got up from Peters chest and they didn’t acknowledge it in a conversation.

They continue hanging out and have sleepovers very often. They both enjoy each other’s company but won’t admit that they have a crush on each other.

Both teens were in a science class together it was very boring, and no one was paying attention. Peter passed a note over to MJ that read _there’s a pretty building that has the best view of New York, but you’ll have to come swinging with me._ Then there were 2 boxes a yes and a no box and MJ was supposed to chose one. She being adventurous decided to chose yes.

The day flew by and as Peter said they were going to go swinging and MJ couldn’t wait. When school was over, they walked home together like they’ve been doing for the last few weeks and Peter went into his house to get his suite. MJ was sitting in the living room on her phone when she passed an article about 20 questions to ask your crush. Yes, it was cheesy and something she would normally never ever do but it was different for Peter and she thought that today would be the perfect time to tell him how she feels.

“hey I’m ready!” Peter shouted coming out of his room in his black and red suite.

“okay let’s go” MJ said quickly closing the article before Peter could see. They headed out the door.

“you’re going to need to hold on to me really tight so you don’t fall not that you will. I won’t let you fall. Our goal is to go up onto that building.” Peter said pointing towards a very tall and large building.

“okay” is all MJ could say now a little scared.

She clung onto Peter as tight as possible. Soon Peter threw out a web and they were in the air about 100 ft up! MJ doesn’t remember much of the swinging since she most likely blacked out.

“we’re here” Peter said slowly landing onto the roof. “uh you okay there MJ?”

MJ then realized that she had been holding onto Peter a bit too tight this whole time. She quickly let go didn’t say anything. She was blown away by this view. The light pink sky on the roof with her crush she felt that this was the perfect time to tell him, but she couldn’t bring herself to doing it.

Peter took his mask off letting his golden curly hair flow. Underneath was a smile one of MJ’s favorites.

_What if he doesn’t feel the same way? He’ll probably never want to be my friend again._

Sadly, MJ didn’t tell Peter she liked him, but she did do the 20 questions. She wasn’t sure how Peter would react.

“Do you want to do a quiz with me?” she asked

“Um okay”

“alright, 20 questions we tell the truth.”

And so, they did. The quiz was stupid and didn’t help. _Stupid BuzzFeed._ She spent the rest of the evening on the roof with Peter. MJ sketched a little picture of him, and he really loved it. When the night rolled around MJ and Peter headed back to his place. They spent the night playing video games, talking, watching movies and somehow by the end of it MJ found herself cuddled up with Peter watching some random movie neither of them were paying attention to. They were both focused on the fact they were cuddling. May wasn’t home on this night. She had late night shifts, so MJ stayed with Peter for the night. It was the norm now. They had sleepovers at least once every week.

Peter wasn’t just a friend anymore. _They were best friends._

Something happened though, they started to grow a little distant. The almost daily sleepovers turned into almost never sleepovers. MJ wasn’t sure what she did. They barely hung out anymore and she got lonely again. Normally Peter would tell MJ everything but, something has changed. Peter looked really tired and stressed out all the time.

One late afternoon MJ stopped by at Peter’s apartment. She was about to knock but before she could Peter opened the door.

“MJ I can explain” Peter protested

“explain what Parker? You became my _best friend, my everything_ and then you just ditch me, never talk to me, ignore my calls and messages. There is nothing to explain. You were the _only friend_ I ever had. I finally thought I could trust someone, but you ruined it. I didn’t come here for an excuse I came here to get my stuff I left last month when we hung out.” She could feel a tear falling down her face as she stood there in front of Peter who seemed _broken_. 

“I- MJ I was on patrol and there was this small kid who was outside of this building which was in flames and I asked her where her parents were, and she pointed to the building. Her parents were then found dead and she didn’t have anyone except her aunt. It really hurt me and reminded me of a not so nice time in my life. I kept getting flash backs of being told that my parents were in a better place. I missed school because I couldn’t sleep at nights. And I really really should’ve got help or talked to someone about it, but I didn’t and I’m truly sorry” he said crying.

MJ just leaned into a hug and stood there in the doorway of Peters apartment. It felt nice hugging your _best friend._

“Don’t ever do that again dork. You don’t need to hide your problems from me Peter you know that we can go through it together. I love you.” She said sobbing

_OH CRAP! Did I just tell him I love him… no no no no no no!_

Luckily Peter didn’t hear that last part. “I just didn’t want you to worry about me. I guess I should’ve thought this through.” He took a deep breath and said “no more secrets. Promise?”

“promise” she said now smiling and crying.

After that both Peter and MJ shared more with each other. It helped them instead of keeping to themselves. Just like that they were spending everyday together and would help one and other. MJ was a true superhero for Peter. But MJ never told Peter one thing… she _liked_ him.

They were sitting on a roof in New York chatting and something gave Peter the nerve to touch MJ’s hand. It was cold and soft they both sat there enjoying their much-needed silence without talking about what was happening. MJ loved these calm moments between them it’s not awkward anymore, it’s comforting. The evening was sadly coming to an end they both swung back to MJ’s apartment. She was getting used to swinging now. MJ didn’t scream as much, dig her nails into Peter, or even close her eyes. She actually enjoyed it.

Once they reached the door MJ asked Peter to come in and eat dinner with her. Her parents weren’t ever home, and Peter knew this. MJ told Peter about how lonely she was and how she felt like no one in the world cared about her a few months back and ever since Peter has been spending as much time as possible. But today was different…

“MJ I’d love to stay but I have to go on patrol. I’ll be at your window at 12am exact to watch that Netflix movie you’ve been talking about.”

Sure, MJ was upset about how he had to go but she knew that his job was important. Whenever Peter made a promise, he would most definitely keep it.

Peter left and MJ headed into the apartment. She kicked off her shoes and headed into her room to get ready for bed. It was 10pm only 2 more hours till she can see Peter’s adorable face again. She sat down on her bed book in her lap reading. She loved reading and did it whenever she felt lonely. Time went by pretty fast and before she knew it the time was 1am.

 _Where the hell is that loser?_ She was worried since Peter is never this late. MJ sat there for a bit drifting away into sleep. She was awoken by three knocks on her window. _Three knocks means… it’s Peter._ They had a code whenever there was three knocks at her window it meant Peter was here. She quickly jumped out of bed and went to her window.

It was now 3am and as she opened the window Peter fell into her hands.

  
“PETER! Oh my god what the heck are you okay? There he was in her arms covered in mud and dirt. “okay okay you need to cooperate with me. She laid him down on the bed and quickly ran to the kitchen to get an ice pack. Once she was back, she saw Peter laying on the bed clearly in pain.

“I guess I got into a pretty rough fight.” He said pressing she spider button on his chest. As the suite loosened up it revealed a lot of cuts and bruises.

MJ was so worried she didn’t even acknowledge the fact that her crush had been laying on her bed with his six pack. She quickly comforted him by giving him a wet cloth and some bandages. Eventually Peter was feeling better and he fell asleep on MJ’s lap as she brushed the dirt out of his hair with her hands.

When morning the shining golden sun awoke Peter. He observed MJ in her peaceful sleep and whispered _I love you MJ. But you probably won’t know that._ He kissed her forehead softly enough to not wake her up. Soon enough almost too soon MJ woke up to Peters beautiful face greeting her good morning.

“Are you feeling better”

“mhm thank you”

Peter left MJ’s house and they didn’t see each other until later that night. Like always they were siting on the couch talking. She wanted to tell him but couldn’t. She laid her head down on his lap and sighed.

“Peter I’m sorry.”

“why?”

“because I broke our promise.”

“how?” he asked now slightly worried.

“I wasn’t honest with you… ever.” She said with a tear falling down her cheek. She sat up on the couch.

“Hey, it’s okay just tell me what you did” Peter slowly wiped away MJ’s tear only for more to fall.

“I really like you Peter Parker. I’ve liked you since the day you said hello to me. I’m sorry”

“no- don’t be sorry MJ please don’t cry you know how much I hate it when you cry.”

“I shouldn’t have feelings for my best friend and not tell him. We made a promise and I didn’t stick to it.” she stuttered “I shouldn’t look at you when we are supposed to be watching a movie, I shouldn’t want to kiss you or tell you how much I _love you.”_

Before she could say more Peter kissed her. “I love you too Michelle Jones”

“and you- just kissed me-“

“yeah” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

MJ kissed Peter back and couldn’t believe she didn’t have a single clue that _Peter Parker has had a crush on her this whole time._

**\---Five years later---**

As the clock strikes 3 the church bell rings. MJ kisses Peter and Peter tells MJ he _loves her very much_. She had everything she ever wanted. There is rice on the ground, and it reminds her back to they day she was called _his friend_. When they walked home in the cold snow.

Peter carries her to _their_ home together. Their apartment is small but full of love. It’s perfect.

“I love you babe” Peter says smiling.

“love you too dork.”

They weekend comes quickly. Peter makes sure to not have to go on any patrol for the weekend so he could spend it with MJ.

“What do you want to do this weekend” he asks

She takes a sniff of his long golden hair and says, “can we just stay in bed”

“you read my mind.”

“Peter?”

“yeah?”

“ _it’s nice to have a friend.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave your thoughts about the fic in the comments and go listen to the It's Nice to Have a Friend it'll make the fic 100000x better.


End file.
